poohfandomcom-20200214-history
The Book of Boo
The Book of Boo is a Halloween and the fiftieth Episode of The Book of Pooh. Plot On Halloween evening, everyone gathers at Owl's house and listens to a spooky story from ''The Book of Boo ''titled''' '''"The Goose Who Hated Halloween." Everyone is thrilled and spooked by the story except for Eeyore, who seems to find the story rather boring and says nothing much scares him. He says that he doesn't understand all the fuss about Halloween and heads for home. Later everyone heads for Kanga's house for a Halloween party and some people keep knocking over Eeyore's House on the way there where Winnie-the-Pooh and his friends from the Hundred Acre Wood dress up in costumes for Kanga’s Halloween party while Eeyore moves to The Scary Woods. Until irritated, Eeyore says he’s moving to The Scary Woods because he knows nobody else goes there, but he’s not scared. Where Eeyore chose to move his house of sticks into The Scary Woods because it kept on getting knocked over he was sure that it would be safe in The Scary Woods as normally everyone else was afraid to go in there where Piglet went to search for Eeyore in The Scary Woods until he finds himself a chance of winning it until Piglet gets worried about the costume contest. Characters On the side of the story, at the Party there was a costume contest, the contestants were: *Little Red Riding Hood - Pooh *Wolf - Tigger *Flower - Eeyore *Witch - Kanga *Bat - Kessie *Wizard - Owl *Mountain - Piglet *Ladybug - Rabbit *Ghost - Roo Winner: Piglet, for scaring Eeyore where Piglet wins the scariest costume contest after his costume becomes covered in leaves and he scares Eeyore. Eeyore initially chooses to not to wear a costume but dons one after getting scared by Piglet. Featured Songs *I Want To Be Scary *Nothin' Much Scares Me *The Hundred Acre Halloween Trivia * This was originally supposed to be not the end of season 1 in (2001 - 2003). * This is the third Winnie the Pooh Halloween special. Quotes * Eeyore: I got to admit, getting a little spooked does give you a charge, as long as it's with your friends. * Eeyore: Never been much good at the whole Halloween thing, I guess. * Piglet: Don't you think g-ghosts are scary, Eeyore? * Eeyore: Ghosts, goblins, gargoyles, ghouls. A bunch of words that start with "G," as far as I can tell. * Piglet: Boo! I'm ragweed. * Tigger: And what's so scary about that? * Piglet: I'm allergic? * Roo: Eeyore! I found him! * Pooh, Tigger, Kanga, Owl, & Rabbit: Eeyore! * Piglet: Eeyore? * Eeyore: Huh? * Piglet: Eeyore! * Eeyore: Uh? Oh!! (faint) * Owl: Ah bibitty bobitty bang! * Tigger: I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down! * Rabbit: Eeyore has moved his house to the scary woods and it's all my fault. * Mr. Narrator: (At the beginning of the episode's recap) Um. Hello! Excuse me! I was looking for Eeyore. * Eeyore: Whoops! Hello, Mr. Narrator! It's me. Sorry about that.Category:The Book of Pooh Category:The Book of Pooh episodes Category:The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) Category:Stubs Category:Halloween Category:Stub Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Episodes Category:Special Episodes